


Nosotros

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuso Psicológico, M/M, Trauma Psicológico, abuso físico, abuso sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yurio recuerda lo tormentosa que fue su vida y carrera, el dolor que le causó su ídolo Victor y como este y su pareja siguen repercutiendo en su vida actual, varios años después.





	1. El elegido

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A él](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482114) by [JesseLBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack). 



 

 

El goteo permanente era casi imperceptible en el murmullo del lugar. Las pisadas iban y venían constantemente. No sentía dolor, ni placer, no aparecía ningún sentimiento en aquellos momentos que le permitiera pensar que seguía con vida todavía. Quería seguir en su mundo de ensueños donde aun era un pequeño niño.  
Y allí viajo, a ese momento en sus tres años donde por primera vez en su vida se subía a unos patines de cuchilla filosa, mientras andaba con su abuelo en el estanque congelado de su casa en las cabañas. Su madre observaba desde el ventanal de la cocina, cubierta por las mantas mientras su mirada pálida se iba borrando. Esos recuerdos eran tan antiguos que a veces pensó que lo había imaginado. Cuando Yuri se largó solo a la pista, su abuelo tomó el viejo celular y comenzó a grabar al niño dando sus primeras patinadas, saludando a la cámara con extrema alegría intentando provocar una voltereta en el aire que terminó estrellándose contra el hielo.  
Su abuelo largó todo y fue a auxiliarlo, pero Yuri era y es aun, un testarudo de primera. Lo levantó como pudo, en su naricita caían unas hileras de sangre producto del golpe y el anciano buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo un pañuelo para colocárselo debajo de la nariz al niño y salir de la pequeña pista.

–Abuelo –susurró el pequeño infante–. Llévame a una pista de verdad, por favor.

–Claro, claro, pero debemos pedirle permiso a tu mamá –dijo el anciano y caminó nuevamente con su nieto hacia la cabaña, donde la mujer los esperaba.

 

Su madre, aquella hermosa mujer que ahora estaba lentamente echada abajo, con sus ojos notoriamente hinchados, su mirada cansada y de aspecto más delgado y pálido. El hombre mayor le platicó a la mujer sobre la posibilidad de llevar al pequeño Yuri a una pista de verdad, dado a su enorme potencial a pesar de su corta edad y su casi nulas inseguridades a la hora de caminar con tan dificultosos patines. Ella no estaba muy segura, Yuri era su único hijo y deseaba darle todos los gustos que pudiera, pero el dinero se acababa, el frío comenzaba a azotar el joven pueblo de Rusia y los medicamentos estaban cada día más caros. Los ojos del pequeño Yuri compensaban todo, él no podía negarle nada e inmediatamente lo llevó a una pista cercana.

Mientras Yuri intentaba no caerse y se tomaba de la pequeña pared a los costados de la pista, su abuelo lo seguía muy de cerca para evitar que se lastime, así como un padre cuando su niño da los primeros pasos. Un murmullo alertó a todos en aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar. Un muchacho de cabellera larga apareció, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo al igual que su postura, su entrenador venía gritándole pero él no se daba por aludido y sonreía a cualquier persona que se le presentare. Yuri giró la cabeza y vio a Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo y máxima estrella del patinaje a una edad joven. Había ganado el Grand Prix Final junior ese mismo año por lo cual era considerado una diva del patinaje y seguramente cuando pasara a categoría senior arrasaría con todo.  
Viktor giró su mirada para ver a ese pequeñín rubio que se había quedado estático al notarlo pero inmediatamente, al hacerse dueño de la mirada del más grande de los patinadores juveniles, dio sus primeros pasos en aquella enorme pista, sorprendiendo al peligris por la astucia de ese párvulo. Yakov se acercó al joven y giró su vista hacia donde estaba mirando, era sólo un niño de 3 años jugando sobre el hielo “ ** _nada fuera de lo común_** ”, pero Viktor seguramente vio algo más en él, sin ir más lejos el joven era un especie de profeta o algo así.

–Deberías entrenar a ese niño –dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¿No deberías cerrar la boca y continuar los ejercicios que te dije? –preguntó, Viktor no se dio por aludido.

–Dile a ese hombre que lo entrenarás desde mañana –Viktor giró su cuerpo y se retiró, dejando nuevamente a Yakov hablando solo.

Desde ese día hasta mucho después, Yuri fue entrenado por Yakov, quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en primera instancia, cambió de opinión rápidamente al notar el enorme potencial que tenía aquel niño, pero eso no pasó hasta cinco años después, cuando Yuri tenía 8 años. El pequeño niño que era un poco más alto que los demás, solía ser uno de los más flexibles y versátiles en la pista, además de tener una horrible personalidad al igual que Viktor. Si Yakov no lo hubiera visto anteriormente, pensaría que es pariente del mismo.  
La vida de Yuri no fue nada fácil desde sus tres años hasta los ocho, su madre falleció cuando aún era un niño pequeño, su abuelo se hizo cargo de él, dejándolo muchas veces en guarderías o centros de cuidado infantil, casi constantemente encontrándose en su camino con niños malos que se burlaban de él por ser “andrógino”, por tener cabello rubio o “cara de niña”. Había recibido muchísimos maltratos que moldearon ese carácter permisivo a uno completamente diferente. Yuri usaba su fuerza mental para enfrentarse a todo lo que tuviera delante de él, incluso, muchas veces ignoraba las indicaciones de su entrenador para lucirse más y provocar asombro en la audiencia, quería ser como su ídolo, Viktor.

–¡Cuantas veces te dije que no hagas esa vuelta! –gritó Yakov irritado. Yuri no hacía caso y sólo bebía su botella de agua.

–Cállate, viejo senil –gruñó Yuri, no le interesaba nada de lo que le decía Yakov y sabía que eso irritaba al viejo.

–Jajajaja, él solía decirme exactamente lo mismo a mi cuando tenía tu edad –comentó alguien a unos metros, Yuri se dio la vuelta para ver a quien más que Viktor Nikiforov.

–¡Tú cállate! Deberías estar entrenando.

–Sabes –ignoró a Yakov que le gritaba y concentró su mirada en Yuri–. Creo que podrías ganar el Grand Prix junior sin usar esos saltos –comentó y sonrió–. Apostaría mi dinero.

–Hmm…si lo hago, ¿me harás una coreografía para mi debut como senior? –preguntó Yuri, acercándose. Yakov ya se agarraba la cabeza, esos dos le sacarían más canas de las que tenía.

–Acepto –susurró y le tomó la mano suavemente, en forma de promesa silenciosa.

 

A partir de ahí Yuri comenzó a practicar aun más. Dejaba crecer su cabello y se concentraba en ganar y ganar. Fue un poco más engreído que antes.  
El tiempo pasaba, las hojas del árbol se secaban nuevamente y los doce años de Yuri llegaron con un gran dolor en su familia, su abuelo había fallecido y él había quedado bajo la tutela de una institutriz, la cual se encargaba de hacer progresar al niño en todo lo que pudiera, sus estudios y su arte. Yuri comenzaba a desprenderse los zapatos, su mirada aun triste y cansada por haber sufrido maltratos no solamente de sus compañeros, sino también del mismo entrenador. Una vez se quitó toda la ropa estaba dispuesto a ducharse, pero la puerta del vestuario se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un Viktor allí.

–No sabía que estabas aquí, perdona –manifestó el alto hombre, Yuri giró su cabeza, bastante sonrojado.

–No hay problemas –musitó e ingresó a las duchas para cerrar las cortinas y abrir los grifos. Viktor se acerca un poco sin entrar.

–Supe lo que te hicieron los niños más grandes –susurró del otro lado, Yuri intentaba hacerse el desentendido.

–¿Niños más grandes? ¿De qué hablas?

–Te vi desnudo recién –comentó con una sonrisa–. Tienes dos marcas, de lo que posiblemente sea un cinto, en la espalda.

–¿Eso? –cuestionó, aun le ardía, pero intentó negarlo–. No es nada.

–Yuri, ellos odian tu talento, por eso te maltratan –Yuri sintió como ropa caía al suelo, no hacía sonido, pero podía ver la sombra por la luz que entraba debajo de la cortina de la ducha–. Ellos odian que seas especial, es común, todos odian lo hermoso y maravilloso.

–No sé a qué te refieres –masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior y metiéndose completamente a la ducha para que su hermoso cabello rubio se pegue a su rostro.

–¿Quieres ser más especial aun? –preguntó, Yuri se tensionó y sintió como lentamente detrás suyo se iba abriendo más el paso a la luz.

–Y-Yo…..

–Lo serás mi pequeño Yuri –las manos del adulto se aferraron a él cuando la luz cegadora desapareció.

 

Su cuerpo estaba helado, tenso, pero calentado constantemente con las manos del adulto que iban y venían acariciándole. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, a decir verdad, en su vida jamás nadie lo había acariciado de esa manera y aunque al principio sintió asco, le gustaba esa forma de sentirse amado. La mano de Viktor volvió a su rostro y lo giró para darle un suave beso en la boca, uno que terminó adentrándose en ella hasta bañar con la saliva ajena su cuenca. No pudo evitar sentirse completamente rígido ante esta muestra de “amor”, pero se encontraba ajeno a lo que podía pasar tiempo después.

Desde ese momento, los toqueteos fueron constantes, aun Yuri no comprendía que era lo que intentaba decir Viktor con ello, pero a medida que salían de viaje para las competencias en el extranjero, la habitación de Viktor siempre estaba al lado y los golpes a la puerta eran cotidianos. El adulto venía relativamente cada dos días, comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos, luego sus piernas, terminando en sus caderas, para luego adueñarse de su boca y colocarse completamente encima.  
Pasado el tiempo, ya Yuri cumplía 13 años, la fiesta fue de lo más triste, sólo recibió un par de calcetines de su institutriz, pero llegaron unos hermosos patines blancos que Viktor le regalo, por lo cual, todos los otros compañeros de Yuri en la categoría infantil se hicieron eco de lo que ocurría entre los dos rusos.

–¡Du-duele! –sollozó, pero Viktor no hizo caso y continuó–. Pa…Para…po-por fa-favor…

No lo escuchaba, era normal, siempre así. A Yuri le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo, era lo peor del mundo con un pequeño cuerpo como el suyo, pero jamás lo escuchaba. Viktor sólo lo hacía y se iba luego de dejarle un beso. Casi siempre iniciando con un “Estás aquí gracias a mi” y terminando en el último golpe en su cadera, para luego sentir al fin arder su cuerpo y un líquido extraño en él.

 

–Buenas noches, pequeño –susurró el mayor y le besó la frente para luego colocarse la bata de baño e irse.

 

Yuri se mantuvo quieto, le dolía absolutamente todo los huesos y sus caderas ardían, además de sentirse sucio, lastimado, como si lo hubieran partido a la mitad.  
Y lloró, lloró mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y gritaba su desventura, pues no sufría solamente los malos tratos del entrenador, los golpes y patadas de parte de sus compañeros, sino que, a la noche, el hombre que lo protegía durante el día del acoso de púberes y bandoleros, lo abusaba sexualmente diciéndole que lo hacía por su bien, pero sólo provocaba dolor. ¿Era eso el amor? ¿Dolor? ¿Era eso amar? ¿Lastimar?  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron radicalmente y su actitud estaba en constante cambio. Sólo era un niño, un niño pequeño que necesitaba el abrazo de su madre, la caricia de un padre, la amistad de un hermano, la rivalidad con un par. Él era un niño que quería saber el significado del amor y el respeto, pero al recibir constantes golpes en la vida sólo eso recordaba. Para manifestar tus sentimientos, necesitas violentarte.

 

Y así fue con Yuri Katsuki. Cuando lo vio llorando esa vez en uno de los cubículos del baño, golpeó fuertemente la puerta y destrozó su moral. No sabía de qué otra forma consolarlo, esa era la única que conocía, rompiéndole el corazón constantemente a martillazos. Y lo vio irse, cabizbajo sin más, mientras recibía nuevamente los gritos de su entrenador, los acosos de sus compañeros, los abusos de Viktor. Y así continuaba, ¿si me lastima es que me ama? Viktor debe amarme mucho para lastimarme de esa forma.

 

–¿QUÉ? –gritó ese día cuando se enteró de la noticia, Viktor Nikiforov había ido a entrenar a ese gordo de Yuri Katsuki–. ¿Fue a entrenar a esa bola de grasa bailante? ¡Debes estar equivocado!

–¿Crees que no me gustaría estarlo? –gruñó el entrenador.

 

La rabia de Yuri aumentó constantemente, tal al punto que se dirigió sin medir palabra a Japón. Dado que no tenía madre o abuelo que se hicieran cargo, Yuri fue considerado adulto a la edad de 15 años, por lo que podía salir del país sin restricciones y se marchó a Japón donde se encontró con Viktor. No obstante, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que todas aquellas promesas de Viktor fueron efímeras, que él no era una gran cosa y que Yuri Katsuki, posiblemente sin esfuerzos, había logrado cautivar a quien él cautivo durante muchos años, con solo una mirada. Odio profundamente ese día, pues le hervía la sangre con sólo recordar como perdió y prácticamente huyó de Japón tan rápido como vino.

 

Y de allí la agonía. Ahora llamado “Yurio”, gracias a la hermana de Yuri Katsuki, había comenzado a sufrir de ataques de angustia constantemente, cada vez que se recordaba a Viktor o que hablaban sobre el progreso de Yuri. No se podía concentrar y caía al hielo de forma abrupta y desalmada. Entrenaba hasta el cansancio, había tomado clases de ballet, pero eso no sacaba de la cabeza lo que había visto en Japón. Viktor lo había remplazado tan cruelmente que no se dio cuenta. Esa noche que los vio teniendo sexo, se sintió asqueado y confundido, para él, ese rito que Viktor practicaba era enteramente suyo, siquiera conocía el nombre porque nunca se había sentado a discutirlo con nadie, pero pensaba que era la forma en que Viktor lo hacía completamente especial.

¡No! Es peor, porque con él lo hacía duro, rudo, sin pensar en sus sentimientos, en si lo lastimaba. Pero Yuri Katsuki lo disfrutaba, le brindaba placer y a la vez, se podía notar el calor en sus cuerpos. Ellos hacían el amor, lo suyo era abuso sexual.

 

Una noche ocurrió, Yurio se levantó llorando y gritando, Yakov, que dormía en el cuarto de al lado, corrió hacia la habitación junto a su ex esposa. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con el adolescente a un lado de la cama, hecho un ovillo, completamente shockeado, las lágrimas le salían a borbotones.,

–¿Qué te ocurrió, Yuri? –preguntó Yakov, el niño revienta en llanto mientras se abraza al entrenador–. ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Qué tienes?

–¡Él….él! –exclamó, sin poder coordinar una oración coherente, no lo necesito, pues Yakov sabía que se refería a Viktor.

–Tranquilo, Yuri, Viktor es un imbécil y lo sabes, debes dejar eso de lado y concentrarte en….

–¡No! No es por la promesa –susurró temblando levemente–. Yakov…él me hacía….cosas…

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la mujer, con su mirada seria. Yurio la observó intentando decirle todo con sus ojos.

–¿Qué? No comprendo.

–¿Abusó de ti? –preguntó la señora, Yurio asintió. La mujer se echó para atrás.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Yakov, tomó los hombros de Yuri y los zamarreo–. ¿CUANDO? ¿LE CONTASTE A ALGUIEN?

–N-No….–murmura intentando contener las lágrimas–. Fue…fue desde que…tenía 13 años.

–Yakov –la madama bailarina se levantó y observó a su ex cónyuge–. Tenemos que hacer algo.

–Si la prensa se entera de esto nos devorarán vivos.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer?

–Mantengámoslo en secreto –dijo observando a Yurio, este aun parece asustado e irritado–. Nadie tiene que saber lo que pasó.

–¿Está mal? –preguntó el más joven, Yakov lo vuelve a tomar fuertemente de los hombros.

–Viktor es una leyenda, no debe quedar manchado como abusador de menores… ¿escuchaste? Debes mantener el secreto.

–¡Yakov! Aun así, el chico necesita urgentemente atención psicológica –señala la cama, donde Yurio había orinado también durante la pesadilla.

 

Yurio comenzó con terapia días después, no era fácil hablar con una persona ajena completamente a ti sobre lo que te perturbaba, por lo cual, Yurio siempre iba temprano, se sentaba en el sillón gris y comenzaba a jugar con las pelusas del mismo. A veces se hundía más en este y jugaba con sus labios y dedos, nunca hablaba. El hombre frente suyo escribía cada actitud que manifestaba el adolescente.

–Escucha Yuri –habló el psicólogo–. No importa si hablas o no, tu entrenador pidió seis meses de psicología, una vez por semana, sino hablas podemos seguir: tú sufriendo y yo cobrando, o podemos cambiar y arreglar algo en tu vida para que tú seas más feliz.

–¿Usted que sabe de mí? –bufó molesto, el hombre mira su registro.

–Sé que eres algo engreído, déspota, buscas conflicto constantemente porque eso fue lo que aprendiste. Te hicieron mucho daño, tus compañeros, tu entrenador y la persona que más amabas. Te abandonaron, te sientes solo y desahuciado, como si estuvieras a punto de ahogarte.

–¿Todo eso sacó viéndome sentado?

–No es necesario, tu cuerpo dice muchas cosas. Veo golpes en tus brazos, cortaduras, sé por tu entrenador que fuiste víctima de abuso sexual recurrente, la mayoría de las victimas sexuales tienden a tener una mala relación con su entorno porque no pueden generar vínculos sanos, más en tu condición, donde no hay referentes familiares vivos. Tienes una predisposición a hacerte daño, normalmente con navajas, cuchillos o cutters.

–Ya, cállese –murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

–De acuerdo –el hombre continuó escribiendo.

–¡Deje de escribir, me molesta! –gruñó, el hombre vuelve a reírse de esto y dejó la lapicera a un lado y miró a Yurio.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–No sé cómo debería.

–Tienes 16 años y un futuro abrumador –comentó el psicólogo–. Dime ¿en qué piensas?

 

_**¿En qué piensas?** _

 

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron lentamente para ver como una doctora prendía una especie de lamparita para ver como sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían.  Su cabello rubio le molestaba bastante y resopló para que se acomodara mejor. Sus labios resecos sentía que se descascaraba. Toda la habitación era completamente blanca, tanto, que le angustiaba ese color. Tal vez si tuviera algo estilo animal print, sería diferente.

–¿Sabes tu nombre? –preguntó la doctora tomando nota.

–Yu…Yuri Plisetsky –murmuró el muchacho.

–¿Edad?

–22 años.

–¿Estado civil?

–So-soltero –murmuró, dolía bastante la cabeza pero no se quejó.

–¿Qué día es hoy, Yuri?

–24 de septiembre del 2023 –la doctora le mira.

–En realidad es 29 de septiembre del 2023, casi, estuviste cinco días durmiendo –anotó nuevamente, Yurio se relame los labios.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Parece que mezclaste una cantidad de pastillas antidepresivas impresionante con alcohol, ¿no te enseñaron que eso es malo, jovencito? –comentó la mujer–. Tuvimos que hacerte un lavaje de estómago, y has estado durmiendo desde entonces. Te golpeaste la cabeza estando en la ducha, creo que te desmayaste.

–¿Quién….me….?

–Vinieron aquí a dejarte Yuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov ¿no son unos lindos totales? –comentó la mujer, Yuri se sintió nostálgico–. Estabas sin ropa porque de la ducha te trajeron acá, aunque Viktor tuvo la consideración de enredarte en su abrigo antes de traerte cargando.

–¿Viktor? –masculló.

 

**Continuará.**


	2. Capitulo II: Él y yo.

 

 

Se levantó, o mejor dicho se sentó en la cama para comenzar a fregar sus ojos, aún tenía la vista bastante cansada. ¿Viktor lo había llevado al hospital? ¿El mismo Viktor que había elegido a Yuri Katsuki por encima de él? ¿El mismo Viktor que a pesar de estar tan cerca parecía que mantenía un mundo de distancia? ¿Por qué ahora le interesaba tanto su vida, sus problemas? ¿Por qué no lo dejó simplemente ahogarse en la ducha y morir lentamente como hubiera querido?   
Es verdad, se había drogado con pastillas y bebido alcohol adrede para poder olvidar todo aquello que tanto daño le hacía. Ni los años de terapia, ni siquiera su separación de Yakov para comenzar una carrera en solitario luego del Grand Prix Final, había cambiado la nostalgia de su corazón. Continuaba siendo un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

No tardó mucho en irse la doctora luego de hacer los chequeos de rutina. Tomó su pulso, midió su fiebre y escuchó el corazón, anotó todo en esa libreta que llevaba a todos lados y se retiró mientras le deseaba a su paciente una pronta recuperación.   
La habitación era espaciosa, bastante blanca con un gran ventanal lateral, las cortinas eran de seda blanca y se movían al compás del viento. Buscó en la mesita lateral su vincha para pelo, la tomó y comenzó a atarse aquellas hebras de color sol, las sábanas cayeron hasta sus caderas y pudo notar que traía una especie de pijama. Por alguna razón lo habían vestido mientras estaba inconsciente. Terminó de amarrarse el cabello y se estiró suavemente, parecía un felino. ¡El felino! Su gato debía estar aún solo en su casa y si pasaron tantos días desde que se desmayó, el pobre habrá muerto de hambre. Bueno, los gatos no eran como los perros, si él hubiera visto la casa sola, se hubiera ido al lado, con los vecinos, y le hubieran dado de comer.

−¡Te despertaste! −la voz conocida se hizo presente y Yurio giró hacia la entrada, donde un hombre japonés parecía cargar unas bolsas de supermercado con ambos brazos. El rubio se sorprendió cuando depositaron la misma en la mesa y pudo ver la mirada suave y gentil de Yuri Katsuki−. Me alegra que hayas despertado, nos tenías preocupados.

−¿Yu-Yuri?

−El mismo −observó mejor al chico−. Tu pelo ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

−Hmm…−Yurio giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y se sonrojó suavemente.

−Y tu actitud también parece que cambió, en otro momento me hubieras golpeado pero tal vez a eso se debe que hayas estado al borde de la muerte −Yuri acercó una silla al lado de la cama y te sentó−. No nos atendías el teléfono y decidimos ir a tu casa.

−¿A mi casa…? −preguntó en susurro y giró la cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño−. ¿Y cómo sabían dónde vivía?

−Bueno, en realidad eso lo supimos gracias a Yakov −comentó y cruzó los brazos−. Yurio, debemos hablar muy seriamente de tu diagnóstico.

−¿Hablar? −levantó una ceja interrogante y también imitó a su tocayo cruzando los brazos−. ¿Por qué?

−Yurio, hiciste un coctel de drogas bastante peligroso. No puedes suministrarte tú mismo las drogas que tomas, ni siquiera las psiquiátricas.

−Soy un adulto.

−Pues actúas como un niño −explicó, Yurio bufó, pero no dijo nada−. Estábamos muy preocupados.

−¿Tú y quién más?

−¡Viktor y yo, por supuesto! −exclamó como si fuera obvio, Yurio sonrió de costado.

−¿Viktor? ¿Estás seguro? −dijo casi con sarcasmo en su voz−. No creo que Viktor se preocupe por mí.

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−Él me lastimó demasiado −Yurio estaba soltando la lengua ¿y qué más daba? Está cansado de vivir en un mundo de mentiras y a pesar que Yuri no había sido de su agrado en primeras instancias, no merecía ser víctima de la hipocresía.

−¿A qué te refieres, Yurio? −preguntó, con sorpresa e incertidumbre en la cara, esperando una firme respuesta del jovencito.

−Pues él…−abrió su boca para contestar, pero no pudo.

La puerta se abrió como si estuvieran escuchando detrás de ella y apareció el dueño de los soliloquios de Yurio, con una sonrisa fraternal y una mirada conmovedora. Viktor Nikiforov no había cambiado mucho en sus 34 años. Llevaba una ropa confortable y abrigada, una bufanda color café, un saco negro y jeans azules, mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos, como aquel que oculta algo, y mirada fríamente su entorno. Yuri Plisetsky decidió callar, apretó sus labios y no dijo nada más sólo respiraba por la nariz. Su tocayo giró la cabeza con sorpresa, Viktor le había dicho que iría por algunos cafés para desayunar, pero no los traía con él, además que su cabello estaba algo revuelto como si hubiera corrido y su respiración agitada. Traía los pantalones algo arrugados, lo que aparentaba que estuvo escuchando un poco lo que hablaban.

−¡Yuri! −exclamó Viktor con esa sonrisa falsa, caminó hacia el muchacho y le abrazó afectuosamente, al menos Yurio sintió que el abrazo era legítimo y cálido−. Me alegro tanto que estés bien.

−Sí, le decía que nos asustamos muchos por él −comentó levantándose Yuri Katsuki. Viktor mira hacia su compañero y le da un beso en la boca, Yurio gira la cara hacia otro lado para evitar ver−. Veo que no trajiste el café ¿por qué?

−Lo siento, es que había demasiados fanáticos y medios de comunicación, por lo que no quise arriesgarme −Yurio les mira a los ojos, “ _claro_ ” pensó, “ _seguramente no quiere que se lo relacione conmigo_ ”.

−Bueno, entonces iré yo por los cafés ¿de acuerdo? Cuida a Yuri que está algo angustiado −susurró Katsuki y luego de besar a su futuro esposo y verlo partir por la puerta de entrada.

La mirada de Viktor viajo desde Yuri Katsuki a Yuri Plisetsky, quien lo observaba punzante como si de una daga se tratase. Los ojos de Viktor no eran menos filosos que los de Yurio, prácticamente se hablaban con ellos e iba y venían reproches constantes en esa plática silenciosa. Ambos sabían lo que había ocasionado este desenlace. Viktor dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo a Yuri tiritar por la simple presencia del hombre, a pesar que habían pasado casi siete años desde que no mantenían contacto físico, el cuerpo de Plisetsky continuaba recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer.

−¿A qué debo tu inesperada preocupación hacia mí? −cuestionó Yurio, Viktor no dijo nada, solo observó−. Si no tienes nada que decir, puedes retirarte.

−Siempre fuiste muy desagradable con la gente, Yurio.

−Deja de llamarme así, ese puto nombre me lo dio la hermana de tu esposito.

−¿Viste las noticias? −cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

−¡Estaban en todas partes! ¿Cómo quería que no las viera? −preguntó sorprendido, Viktor sonrió de costado, ese hombre daba miedo.

−Lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue hace muchos años…−Yurio levantó la vista con dureza, ¿qué le intentaba decir? −. Yakov me contó hace un tiempo que se lo dijiste.

−Sí −murmuró.

−Eso debe mantenerse en secreto ¿sabes? No es bueno ventilar esas cosas −comentó el hombre y dio dos pasos hacia Yurio, este comenzó a irritarse.

−Porque si no la impecable figura del dios Viktor Nikiforov quedará manchada con un abuso sexual, ya me lo dijo él −escupió veneno en cada palabra, le irritaba verlo allí, tan campante.

−Me alegro que lo entiendas.

−¿Y por eso quieres que tu esposito me entrene? ¿Para tenerme vigilado?

−Fue idea de Yuri −comentó como si nada−. Yo lo apoyo en su decisión, él quiere entrenarte.

−¿Qué sabe él de entrenar a un tres veces campeón del Grand Prix Final? ¿Qué sabe él de entrenar a un medallista de oro en los juegos olímpicos y ganador de oro en patinaje por grupo de los mismos juegos? ¿Qué sabe él de entrenar a un primer lugar cinco veces consecutivas en el campeonato de patinaje artístico?

−Él puede enseñarte muchas cosas, cosas que ignoras completamente por seguir llorando como un bebé desprotegido −no quería escuchar esa frase y menos de él.

−¡Eres una mierda, Viktor! −se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó, aún continuaba midiendo una cabeza y media menos que él−. ¡Mira esto, mira! −le enseñó sus brazos−. Estos cortes son solamente culpa tuya, Viktor….yo era un niño….un niño que te admiraba y tú me lastimaste.

−Esto pasó hace años −le tomó de las muñecas−. Debes seguir adelante, yo lo hice.

−¡Tu no fuiste la víctima, Viktor! −escupió, nuevamente con enfado mientras intentaba liberarse de él, pero no podía−. Me orinaba en la cama hasta los 16 por culpa tuya, tenía miedo…a pesar que nunca lo decía, pues me lastimabas por dentro y el dolor era indescriptible.

−Yuri…−intentó calmar con su monótono tono de voz.

−¡Yuri las pelotas! Estoy esperando a que Katsuki se dé cuenta del monstruo que eres −probablemente no debió decir eso o tal vez si, dado que lo hizo reaccionar y recibió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha haciéndolo caer nuevamente en la cama.

−Escúchame, tú llegas a decirle algo a Yuri sobre esto y…

−¿Y QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME VAS A HACER, EH? −gritó, Viktor continuaba señalándolo−. ¿Pegarme? ¿Negarlo? ¿Sentenciarme? ¿Violarme? −los ojos de Viktor se abrieron−. Ya lo hiciste varias veces, ¿qué le hace una mancha más a este tigre ruso? ¿Qué le hace?

−Cállate….sólo empeoras las cosas.

−¿Empeorar? ¿Quién fue el primero?

−Yuri…−se le acerca−. Tú estás así porque dejaste de ser mi favorito ¿verdad? −la mirada de Yurio cambió a una completamente sorprendida−. Estás de esta forma desde que lo elegí a él y ahora que sabes que soy feliz y me voy a casar, vienes para arruinar mi vida.

−¡TU LA ARRUINASTE PRIMERO! −Viktor lo toma de los hombros y lo zamarrea.

−¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS, YO NO TE TOQUÉ! −gritó una y otra vez mientras lo movía fuertemente.

−¡NO VAS A JUGAR CON MI MENTE, NO LO HARÁS!

−Tú sólo juegas con tu mente, te auto flagelas, te drogas y te inventas historias.

−Viktor…

−Vengo en son de paz, si eres capaz de aceptarlo, entonces yo también lo haré. Pero si vuelves a decir esas cosas que sólo tú te crees….−le mira mordiéndose el labio−. No tendré piedad contigo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−Desde que llegaste aquí no has dicho una palabra −comentó Yuri mientras caminaba con una bandeja que tenía un sándwich y un vaso de jugo. Yurio se mantenía allí sentado al lado de la mesa ratona del living−. Come, has estado comiendo poco y estas bajo de peso.

−Gracias −masculló mirando el sándwich, no tenía mucha hambre, pero por modales decidió darle una oportunidad.

−Estoy feliz que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros −comentó alegremente mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita−. Tengo grandes ideas para ti, hasta Viktor ha aportado.

Yurio giró la cabeza para ver como Viktor bajaba el diario y lo observaba, allí se mantuvo unos segundos que para Yurio fueron horas y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura. Yuri se levantó y fue nuevamente a la cocina a preparar otro sandwich, gracias a dios, como no había pared que separara la cocina del living, siempre estaba ante la atenta protección de Katsuki frente a Nikiforov. Volvió a comer un poco del sándwich y escuchó el crujir de la silla de madera antes que el peligris dejara el diario en la mesa.

−Debo irme a una conferencia, volveré en unas horas −susurró, se acercó a Yuri y le dejó un beso en la mejilla luego de abrazarlo dulcemente por la cintura, todo bajo la absoluta vigilancia de Yurio−. No me esperes para cenar.

−De acuerdo −comentó Yuri devolviéndole el gesto para luego secarse las manos con el repasador y volver a lo suyo.

−Nos vemos −Viktor se acercó a Yurio y le dejó un beso en la cabeza como era común en él, solo para que unos segundos después le susurrase algo inentendible que en Yurio fue sentencia−. Nos vemos.

−Adiós −comentó el rubio.

La tarde pasó volando, Yuri se sentó junto a su tocayo para mirar la televisión y así pasar el tiempo, vieron la conferencia de Viktor y también los preparativos para el campeonato olímpico de patinaje artístico. Mientras miraba la televisión, Yuri tomaba nota y tenía ideas que de vez en cuando le comentaba al rubio,  este apenas respondía con un movimiento de cabeza o a veces en susurros, era bastante agobiante tener un compañero que no aportara nada y simplemente estuviera echado, pero suponía que se debía a las pastillas que estaba ingiriendo.   
Makacchin y el pequeño gato de Yurio estaban a un costado de la habitación, enrollados y durmiendo calmos. Yuri se sorprendía de la cantidad de tiempo que habían vivido ambos animales, pero se alegraba, puesto que si Makacchin se moría, Viktor desaparecería como tal y su autoestima caería rotundamente, sumergiéndolo en una absoluta depresión. Y ya era demasiado tener a un depresivo en la casa.   
Durante el tiempo que Yurio estuvo allí, Yuri pudo estudiarlo mejor, saber más de las conductas físicas y alimenticias del menor. Primero y principal, rescato que la forma de ser de Yurio había menguado, ya no se irritaba por cualquier cosa, simplemente las dejaba pasar. Tenía en cuenta la cantidad de medicamentos que ingería para su corta edad, además de las marcas que eran más notorias, con el paso del tiempo, en sus brazos o al menos Yuri las notaba más. También durante la noche, se escabullía en el cuarto, pero siempre había montones de obstáculos que debía pasar. Yuri cerraba la puerta con al menos cinco cerrojos distintos, aparte de eso, entre la puerta y la cama había una cantidad espeluznante de objetos distintos, sea pinchos en el suelo, mesas o sillas puestas al revés para tropezarse con ellas sin que sean demasiado notorias. Y, por último, llevaba doble pantalón o a veces los pantalones al revés. Notaba que Yurio parecía nervioso y miraba a todas partes, eso lo tenía desde antes que lo conociera, aun en los shows que hacía se le podía notar una extraña actitud y desesperación, observando cualquier lugar para huir. Todo eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Decidió consultarlo con un psicólogo y este le había dado una terrible respuesta:

_****A** ** _ ****_buso sexual._ ** **

Pensar que Yurio a una edad temprana había sido abusado sexualmente le hervía la sangre a Yuri. ¿Qué enfermo podría poner sus manos en tan inocente joven? ¿Quién era capaz de corromper el alma dulce y noble de un niño? Porque investigando, se dio cuenta que Yuri no siempre fue así y que sus arranques comenzaron más o menos a la edad de 12 años. No es que Yurio fuera una persona amorosa y bondadosa, pero cambió su actitud a una más violenta a esa edad.  
Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, esta vez concentrándose en Yurio que estaba sorprendido por ese acto.

−¡Estaba viendo eso! −exclamó el más joven, pero Yuri no se dio por aludido.

−Quiero que hablemos.

−¿Sobre qué? ¿Una presentación? ¿Coreografía?

−No…hablemos del abuso que sufriste de niño −la sorpresa que se ganó Yurio era digna, abrió su boca sin creerlo.

−¿Cómo lo…?

−Estuve vigilándote desde que comenzaste a vivir aquí. Ya me parecía rara tu actitud desde antes, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de observar mejor tu comportamiento, ni siquiera a los 15 cuando vivías aquí. Es verdad que me pareció curioso que no quisieras bañarte con otras personas y tu rechazo a ser tocado por la gente, pero admito que siempre me interesó saber el porqué de tu comportamiento tan avasallante.

−¿Acaso tú también vas a analizarme? ¿Cómo ese loco al cual me llevo Yakov?

−No soy psicólogo, Yurio −murmuró, el menor miró hacia otro lado−. Puedes contarme lo que sea, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

−Nadie puede ayudarme, así que olvídalo.

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−Porque ya intenté una vez, se lo conté a mi entrenador −tiró su cabellera hacia atrás, tembló ligeramente−. Cuando tenía 16 años desperté de una pesadilla y se lo dije, no daba más, tenía mucha angustia dentro mío y no podía sacarla, golpeaba las cosas y me hacía mucho daño a mí mismo −le muestra los brazos heridos−. Aun hoy lo hago, me duele mucho.

−No vuelvas a hacer eso, Yuri −murmuró Katsuki, Plisetsky solamente cerró los ojos y dejó que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas−. Yuri…

−No….ya basta, no quiero no quiero volver a re-recordarlo −se cubre el rostro−. Pensé que lo tenía superado.

−¿Superar dices? Yurio, sigues teniendo los mismos síntomas que tiene un abusado recientemente, no creo que lo hayas superado del todo −se intentó acercar, pero quería dejar al chico en su espacio personal.

−Yu-Yuri −susurró y levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, aunque fue poco era intenso. El japonés se acercó aún más y le acarició la cabeza para lentamente apoyar esta sobre su pecho.

−Llora todo lo que quieras, Yurio.

−Pe-perdóname…−comentó con un hilo de voz, Yuri no comprendía a que se refería−. Pe-perdóname por…por no…de-decírtelo.

−Yuri, esta es tu intimidad, no tendrías por qué…

−Fue Viktor…−las caricias de Yuri a Yurio se detuvieron al instante cuando escuchó el nombre de su futuro esposo salir de la boca del menor.

−¿Qué…qué…hizo…Viktor? −intentó preguntar, pero su voz se cortaba.

−Fu-Fue…él….si-siempre fu-fue él….−se levantó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos−. No…no quiero…qu-que te pase…i-igual.

−¿A qué te refieres Yuri? No te entiendo, explícamelo por favor −si lo entendía, Yurio le estaba diciendo que el victimario de sus pesadillas era nada más que su pareja, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera real, fuera tan palpable.

−Él me violó −sentenció, el corazón de Yuri se detuvo unos instantes al escuchar aquellas palabras tan crueles y duraderas.

−¿Él te lo hizo? ¿Viktor? ¿Mi Viktor? −cuestionó, Yurio afirmaba solamente−. ¿Cuándo?

−Cuando tenía 13 años −susurró y se apartó, bajando la mirada−. Él comenzó a manosearme a los 12 más o menos, aunque a veces tengo recuerdos de los 8, pero no sé qué es real y que no a estas alturas, sólo sé que a los 13 decidió “iniciarme”, como él solía llamarlo.

−¿Iniciarte?

−Yo no comprendía y él lo explicaba de esa forma, era una forma de profesar su amor hacia mí, su cariño y de protegerme, pe-pero a mí me dolía mucho −se tira el cabello hacia atrás, Yuri sabe que Yurio no miente cuando habla, pero le gustaría pensar que mentía, le hubiera gustado mil veces pensar que solo buscaba separarlo de Viktor, pero mientras el joven hablaba más le creía, más sabía que eso había pasado−. Él me iba a buscar casi todas las noches,  quería dormir conmigo.

−¿Por qué no hablaste? −preguntó Yuri.

−No sabía que era exactamente −levantó la mirada para ver a Yuri y poder saber que expresión le devolvía. Asombro sin duda, dolor acompañaba.

−¿No sabía que te estaban violando? −Yurio niega, efectivamente el chico no comprendía siquiera a lo que era sometido y de eso no había duda.

−Nunca mi abuelo ni mi madre me pudieron enseñar sobre esas cosas, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y mi abuelo siempre me dejaba en guarderías porque trabajaba mucho.

−Ya lo veo −susurró−. ¿Y por qué viajaste a japón esa vez? ¿No era aliviador saber que tu abusador estaba lejos de ti?

−Yo creía que Viktor me amaba, cuando me abandonó sentí el vacío y cuando los vi…−mordió su labio, intentando no recordar−. Lloré, porque sabía que lo había perdido.

−¡Pero él te abusaba, Yurio!

−Lo sé, lo sé, lo descubrí mucho después. Los niños de 13 no podemos consentir un acto sexual, es violación quieras o no quieras −murmuró−. Porque somos vulnerables, yo era vulnerable.

−¿Y entonces?

−Cuando estuve listo decidí hablar, pero me callaron, me mandaron al psicólogo y continué con los ataques de angustia e ira, lastimándome, tomando pastillas…era adulto para algunas cosas y niño para otras, es común, no tuve modelo a seguir, sólo Viktor y hasta él me lastimó.

−Tienes que hacer una denuncia.

−¿Estás bromeando? ¡No lo haré! Arruinaría todo lo que ha construido.

−¡ERAS MENOR DE EDAD! −se levanta, furioso.

−¡A mí no me importa! −se levanta también, Yuri se queda pensante.

−¿Y qué harás? Dejarás todo como está… ¿seguirás sufriendo en silencio?

−Es lo que merezco.

−No lo mereces, escúchame bien Yuri, no lo mereces −Yurio levantó la mirada para ver a su compañero y tocayo, para luego abrazarlo fraternalmente−. Yuri, tú no puedes estar aquí, vivir bajo su mismo techo.

−No me molesta.

−No es cosa que te moleste, es cosa de deber.

−Tengo 22 años, ya no es lo mismo como cuando era pequeño y no podía defenderme, ahora le puedo dar una patada en las bolas.

−Sé que eres fuerte, Yurio, pero cuando lo ves, eres débil como un conejito…−explicó, Yuri no era tonto, había visto montones de veces como se relacionaban esos dos, y aunque al principio era violento, cuando Viktor le tocaba inmediatamente cedía.

−Yuri, por favor…no te metas −sentenció antes de caminar hacia el cuarto, dejando a un Yuri Katsuki estupefacto.

Su futuro esposo era un violador y manipulador.

 

****Continuará.** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí que sean tres capítulos porque este llevó mucho tiempo y no quería alargarlo más. Espero les guste el final. ¡Saludos!


	3. Te amo.

Viktor no pudo tomarse el último metro de la noche y terminó viajando al día siguiente a eso de las siete y media. Decidió caminar hasta la terminal y luego hacia su casa una vez el tren lo dejara en la estación, por lo que al menos demoró una hora más en llegar y se hizo las diez tan rápido como amaneció. Por algún motivo que aún no tenía en mente, no quería volver, había dejado a los Yuris suficiente tiempo solos como para que Yurio pueda abrirse profundamente y revelar aquello que le atormentaba, es decir, rebelar el abuso. 

Una vez que Katsuki lo supiera, le tiraría toda la ropa a la calle y terminaría volviéndose a San Petesburgo, por lo cual, hacía más lenta esa decisión.   
Una vez estuvo frente al departamento, tragó saliva y observó bien, necesitaba una pista que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos, la cerradura parecía la misma, la habitación de Yurio estaba con las ventanas abiertas como solía dejarlas durante la mañana para que se airé un poco. La casa parecía completamente llena de vida de nuevo.   
Tomó sus llaves, tembloroso y abrió la puerta, el click le dio a entender que aun podía vivir allí e ingresó a la morada. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, nada fuera del lugar y su vista bailó hasta la mesa y la silla, donde Yuri se encontraba sentado, mirándole fijamente con un café a medio tomar, las piernas y brazos cruzados y una hoja de papel frente a él.

−Buen día −comentó, pero no recibió respuesta. Respiró profundamente y se acercó, mientras Yuri hacía un gesto tomando el papel que traía frente a él con la mano, mostrándolo completamente−. ¿Qué es eso?

−Una orden de alejamiento −Viktor se detuvo−. No puedes acercarte más de 500 metros de Yuri Plisetsky.

−¿Qué? −Viktor parecía desconectado, realmente no esperaba algo así−. ¿Cómo se supone que lo entrene si ni siquiera puedo estar en el mismo cuarto que él?

−Yo me encargaré de eso −afirmó con una mirada nostálgica y enojada al mismo tiempo.

−Somos un equipo.

−Ya no −se levantó y le entregó dicho papel a Viktor, este comienza a leerlo y niega con la cabeza.

−¿Dónde está?

−¿Quién?

−¡Yurio! ¿De quién mierda estamos hablando? −preguntó, para ese punto Viktor estaba cabreado.

−Está lejos de aquí, en un departamento que me prestó Phitchi −dijo claramente, pareciera que estuvo ensayando el discurso toda la noche.

−No entiendo a qué se debe esto, Yuri.

−Me costó mucho sacarlo de aquí, pero comprendió que no puede vivir bajo el mismo techo con su abusador −eso desconcertó al ruso, ¿acaso…?

−¿Él te lo contó?

−No fue tan así, yo lo descubrí −bajó la mirada−. Pero él me dijo tu nombre.

−¡Es….ES MENTIRA!

−Viktor, no tienes que decirme eso por favor, yo sé que lo que me dijo Yurio es cierto −cruzó los brazos−. Cuando empezó a vivir aquí, hace unas semanas, observé mucho su conducta. Principalmente mandó a instalar cinco pestillos para trancar la puerta, siempre mantenía un montón de objetos entre esta y la cama, como barreras. Tenía pesadillas, estaba siempre alerta a todo….lo consulté con un psicólogo y me dijo que era probable un abuso sexual.

−¿Abuso…?

−Le dije a Yurio mis impresiones y terminó confesándomelo en un mar de lágrimas. Luego volvimos a hablar, le expliqué que lo mejor era que se vaya un tiempo, no quería que este bajo mi tutela haciéndose daño, aun es un niño −sonríe tristemente−. Aunque tenga 22 años, se comporta como un pequeño y hay que protegerlo, no confió en ti para ello.

−Tú no sabes la historia.

−Sé que él tenía 13 años cuando fue violado.

−¡No lo violé! −Viktor golpea la pared a su lado, Yuri no se inmuta ante esto−. Yuri, permíteme explicarte como fueron las cosas.

−No hay nada que explicar, Viktor, ¿tú lo penetraste?

−Sí, pero…

−Nada….ya no hay nada que decir….−Yuri estaba a punto de retirarse pero Viktor lo toma del brazo.

−Yo lo amo…−se detuvo, Yuri se da la vuelta−. Así como te amo a ti, lo amo a él.

−¿Qué? −preguntó Yuri, sorprendido por la respuesta−. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien de esa forma? Lastimando su frágil alma.

−Yo era un muchacho estúpido en ese momento, engreído y egoísta….−explicó y lo soltó−. No sabía exactamente lo que era amar, pero lo hacía intensamente. Lo conocí cuando tenía tres años, pero prácticamente no tuvimos interacción. Tal vez te parecerá enfermo de mi parte, pero desde ese momento soñaba que crezca para poder hacerle el amor, no era por su atractivo, que lo tenía, sino por su belleza espiritual y su danza tan sutil.

−¿Qué danza sutil puede tener a los tres años? −preguntó Yuri con enojo, Viktor negó.

−Yo amaba al Yurio adulto, aquel que me imaginé cuando lo vi, con esa belleza avasallante y esa mirada angelical. Nunca fue muy agradable a los demás, pero aun así me hervía la sangre cuando lo veía y mis ganas de hacerlo mio aumentaban. Tenía miedo que me lo arrebaten.

−¿Así que lo abusaste?

−No quise hacerlo −Viktor bajó la mirada, intentaba no llorar−. De verdad no quise hacerlo, la primera vez que lo manosee estaba algo bebido y también cuando le hacía el amor porque no podía tolerar el tener que desvirgar a un niño tan joven, me dolía más a mí que a él. Por eso, creo que por eso decidí irme a Japón y entrenarte. Si lo hacía con él, me perdería completamente en su cuerpo.

−Eso no es amor, es eros, atracción sexual.

−Tú también tienes un enorme atractivo sexual, Yuri, pasa que no lo ves tan claro como yo y como él.

−¿Y bien? ¿Aún no me explicas porque pusiste tu pene en su….?

−Déjame acabar −respiró hondo−. Cuando él vino acá, sentí que me perdía nuevamente, sus labios, sus ojos, su mirada −suspira−. A él le gustaba la expresión de amor Eros, pues es la única que él conocía…. ¿agape? ¿Philia? ¿Storge? −comenta Viktor−. Agape, su abuelo, ese era el amor al que yo quería apuntar con él, que pudiera volverse uno con el amor familiar, el amor sacrificado.

−¿Hm? −Yuri no parecía entender para donde iba el discurso.

−¿Philia? Este amor es uno solidario, el del bien común….Yuri apenas empatiza con otras personas, no ha tenido amigos durante toda su vida, nunca interactuó más que un hola y adiós con sus compañeros de grupo, jamás podría lograr este amor.

−¿A dónde quieres llegar?

−Storge, el amor, técnicamente emparentada con el amor familiar….Yuri jamás tuvo una familia fija, pasó más tiempo con la institutriz, la cual lo trataba como a una mascota −explica−. Él se aferró a la atracción física que sentía por mí, el Eros, para complacer todo el amor que sentía y estuvo mal, porque se lastimo, lo lastimé, nos lastimamos mutuamente.

−Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres ir con este discurso.

−Mi agape es Yurio −comentó tomándole las manos a Yuri−. Yuri, yo te amo, pero no puedo cortar mi lazo que me une a él. Sé que le hice daño, lo trate fríamente hasta ahora, pero es con el fin de alejarlo porque ya no quiero que esto pase nuevamente, aunque él sea más grande, siempre quedará el recuerdo de lo que le hice.

−¿No crees que deberías decirle todo esto a Yurio? Él es quien está sufriendo y tal vez necesitaba un abrazo de tu parte.

−¿Cómo lo haré si ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a él? −señala nuevamente la perimetral.

−Hmmm….−cruza los brazos−. Te creo, pero a la vez no me infundes confianza como para confiarte a Yurio, está muy débil psicológicamente y necesita mucha contención, por eso lo mandé al departamento de Phitchi, él podrá contenerlo mientras estoy hablándote.

−¿La perimetral cuantos días cubre? −preguntó Viktor, Yuri mira el papel.

−Noventa días.

−¡No puedo esperar noventa días para acercarme a Yurio! −exclamó, Yuri no podía creer lo histérico que estaba su novio.

−Bueno, tendrás que, a menos que quieras violar una orden judicial.

−¿No hay forma que se caiga esta perimetral? −preguntó, Yuri suspira.

−Sí, que Yurio vaya y pida la nulidad, ya es mayor de 18 años y puede hacerlo.

−Genial, ve a pedirle.

−¡No lo haré! −Viktor lo mira con reproche−. Aún estoy enojado por lo que hiciste.

−De acuerdo ¡matame! No sé qué más hacer para que me perdones.

−No tengo que perdonarte yo, sino Yurio −Viktor niega con la cabeza mientras choca su palma en su frente, no comprendiendo la lógica de Yuri.

−Bueno, me iré a cambiar y luego veré como hago para poder ver a Yurio ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres, ven tú también.

−Hmmm −asiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−¿Quién es? −la voz suave de Phitchi se hizo notar de inmediato mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que seguía timbrando−. Dije ¿quién es? −preguntó y abrió la puerta, pero no esperó que alguien le conteste.

Avasallante, Viktor ingresó al lugar buscando con la mirada a Yurio, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras traía consigo una caja de pañuelos desechables que seguramente el muchacho le había dado. Al levantar la vista y ver a su entrenador, se tensó completamente, pero este le mostró uno de sus más hermosos gestos. Viktor no quería asustarlo, pensó que estaba siendo demasiado duro con Yurio, pero era por su bien, quería alejarlo y evitar que se enamore de él, pero, para su mala suerte, ya se había enamorado. El problema era nada más y nada menos que el propio Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri Katsuki le hace una señal a Phitchi para que dejen solos a los dos rusos, quienes efectivamente hablaban en ese idioma para evitar que los otros dos escucharan:

−Yurio −susurró Viktor intentando acercarse muy lentamente, el rubio miró hacia otro lado−. Quiero hablar contigo.

−¿Sobre qué? −no lo miraba a los ojos y estaba temblando, Viktor se sintió un victimario en ese momento, cuando nunca había sido su intención serlo.

−Sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros −soltó, quería ser directo−. Yuri, mi pequeño Yuri −se sienta a su lado en el sillón y usa su mano suavemente para quitarle un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho y colocarlo detrás de la oreja−. Nunca te he pedido perdón.

−¿Perdón? −Yurio levantó la vista tan rápidamente que hizo asustar al hombre mayor.

−Por todo lo que hice, por lo….ya sabes, lo que hicimos −murmuró, no quería reproducirlo−. Por ser tan duro contigo, quería olvidarlo y que me olvides, pero esta semana que viví contigo me di cuenta que no puedo arrancar un sentimiento que estuvo tantos años dentro de mí.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Yuri, yo quería contarte lo que yo viví todos estos años, no es ni un tercio de lo que viviste tú, pero quiero que sepas que aquí en mi corazón −se señala el pecho−. Pero sobre todo en mi cabeza −pasa su dedo hacia la frente−. Estuviste tú todo el tiempo. Aun cuando hacía meses que no te veía.

−¿Te sentías culpable? −arqueó una ceja, Viktor afirma.

−Sí, yo siempre supe que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no tenía que tocarte o besarte −se le acerca tomándole el rostro−. Pero tus ojos, son hermosos, tu piel de porcelana, tu figura en general…no podía parar y cuando me daba cuenta ya era tarde…

−Yo te amo.

−Yo también te amo −susurró−. Y por este amor que te tengo decidí alejarte aquella vez de mí. A pesar que tu actuación siempre es excelente y que Yuri se había caído, por lo que había perdido muchos puntos en su danza, quise darme una oportunidad y darte una oportunidad. Supe que le contaste a Yakov y volvieron mis fantasmas, pensé que de verdad te había hecho un daño irreparable.

−¿Entonces por qué me querías nuevamente en tu vida? ¿O me vas a decir que todo es por Yuri Katsuki?

−No, también hay un poco de mi −explicó Viktor−. No voy a mentirte Yurio, yo quería que estuvieras conmigo, pero nuevamente tenía terror a lastimarte, odio lastimar a las personas y sé que tengo el poder de hacerlo, lo hice contigo.

−Yo al principio no lo veía como una violación, Viktor −susurró−. Cuando me tocaste por primera vez en las duchas, tenía mucho miedo, porque no sabía que esperar, pero luego, cuando me acosté contigo lo hice conscientemente, sabía que quería que fueras mi primera vez, que eres al único que siempre he amado.

−Yuri.

−Déjame terminar por favor −lo silenció colocándole tres dedos encima de su boca−. No me importaba tener sexo contigo mientras estuvieras conmigo, mi pesadilla comenzó cuando metiste a mi abuelo en la relación. " ** ** _Por mi estas aquí, tu abuelo debería estar orgulloso_****."

−Lo siento, yo…quería tener una excusa para poseerte.

−Lo sé, pero no la necesitabas, yo quería estar contigo −le toma las manos y se acerca más−. Cuando me dejaste por Yuri Katsuki pensé “ ** ** _Vaya, como me cambió como si fuera basura_**** ”, comenzaron mis pesadillas, mis arranques de ira, fue cuando le puse significado a lo que me hacías.

−Abuso sexual.

−Yo no sabía nada de eso, pensé que siendo autosuficiente e independiente económicamente ya era adulto, pero no, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado porque no estaba preparado al ritmo de un adulto, aun así, me arriesgaba −le toma el rostro−. Porque te amo, te amo enteramente en cuerpo y alma y no he dejado de amarte. Me he vuelto loco todo este tiempo por ti y nada más que por ti.

−Aun así, es una relación que nos hace daño.

−No quiero alejarme de ti, Yuri dijo que sería lo mejor, pero no he parado de llorar desde entonces.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque yo no estaba mal por lo que me hiciste, sino porque dejaste de hacerlo −escupió, casi sin más−. Cuando me cambiaste por Yuri Katsuki me sentí angustiado, inservible, eso me daba rabia, entonces comencé a hacerme daño, odiaba esto, pero era la única forma que me sentía bien.

−Yurio…

−Tenía pesadillas en las cuales me abandonabas y….yo no quiero eso Viktor, cuando me enteré que te ibas a casar, estallé en pánico ¡No quiero que te cases con él! Pero tampoco quiero que seas infeliz ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! −baja la mirada, Viktor le toma de la barbilla y lo mira a los ojos.

−Yurio….Yuri −le dijo su nombre, el muchacho se sonroja−. También quiero estar contigo.

−¿Y Yuri?

−También quiero estar con él −se le acerca para rozar sus labios−. Aaaah, Yuri, si tuvieras unos años más sería todo tan diferente, no dejaría de hacerte el amor.

−Soy mayor de edad…

−Sí, pero perdí mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, tu mayoría de edad −mira hacia la puerta donde se habían ido Yuri y Phichit−. Hagámoslo.

−¿Qué cosa?

−Hagamos el amor, aquí −Viktor se levanta del sillón y se quita el saco, Yurio niega con la cabeza.

−No puedo, esta no es mi casa, además, Yuri está…

−Yuri sabe que te amo, y hemos charlado, decidimos que nos casaremos, pero tú serás mi amante −sonríe de costado−. Probablemente no seas visto como mi esposo, pero… ¿a ti te molesta?

−¿Molestarme?

−Compartirme −lo toma de las manos para levantarlo y luego enredar estas por la cintura−. Sigues siendo enano.

−Te daré una patada en las bolas si dices eso de nuevo −Viktor ríe ante esta frase de su pequeño amante−. Quiero ser tu amante, me gusta más ese rotulo.

−¿Estás seguro? −preguntó dándole ligeros besos en los labios−. El sexo será diario, soy un hombre apasionado.

−Viktor, eso ya lo sé −bufó, el hombre volvió a reír−. Eres un idiota.

−Espero que quites estos pestillos de la puerta, es agobiante tener que desprenderlos uno a uno por las noches ¿no crees? Sobre todo, si tengo ganas de sexo ocasional.

−Idiota −murmuró−. Los había puesto para que no entres porque tenía miedo de caer nuevamente en tu trampa, odio sentirme tan estúpido.

−Tranquilo, pronto, nosotros seremos una familia Yurio −le toma nuevamente la barbilla para besarlo intensamente, un beso como aquellos años en los cuales Yurio tenía quince−. Siempre seré el primero y el último en tu vida.

−Y el único −masculló lamiéndole los labios al hombre, Viktor se siente satisfecho por eso.

Al principio, la relación entre los tres era bastante tirante, casi conflictiva. Yurio seguía teniendo pesadillas referentes a su pasado, pero estas iban menguando con el amor que le profesaban Viktor y Yuri. Lentamente Yurio fue aceptando que en realidad todo este tiempo estaba celoso, probablemente en su mente que se convirtió en adulta antes de tiempo, aceptó la vida en oscuras, le gustaba más que exhibirse casi vulgarmente de la mano con Viktor, él sabía que él calentaba la cama del hombre todas las noches, aunque también Yuri hacía lo mismo, pero Yurio casi con exclusividad dado a que aceptó el trato de ser el “segundón”.   
Volvió el GRAN PRIX FINAL a abrir sus puertas y Yurio estaba más que bien entrenado, bajo la tutela de Viktor Nikiforov y su esposo, Yuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky logró su cuarta medalla de oro consecutiva, sus problemas con las drogas habían quedado atrás, además de sus intentos de suicidio.

Creo que lo único que necesitaba era ser parte de un NOSOTROS, el amor que solamente una familia y una pareja podía darle, el amor que le fue negado durante mucho tiempo. Viktor necesitó volverse a encontrar con él para darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese niño rubio.

****Fin.** **

 

Admito que el final no es de mis favoritos pero espero les guste. Besitos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este fic, ya saben que ningún personaje me pertenece, los veo en el próximo capitulo. Puede que algunas escenas no sean tal cual al anime, pero quise darle mi estilo. Sino, para eso miro el anime y ya.


End file.
